


in your arms

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Finally, his dream had come true.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: this story was inspired by this [fan art.](https://despshanty.tumblr.com/post/621170670879047680/%E6%BB%85%E3%81%B3%E3%81%AE%E3%83%94%E3%82%A8%E3%82%BF)

The virus shut his systems down one by one, sending raw agony to course through his circuitries. Jin could do nothing but writhed on the ground and gritted his teeth. Even if he died, he would never give Ark the satisfaction of hearing him screamed.

He felt a hand on the back of his head and an arm around his waist, gently lifted him of the ground and into an embrace. The warmth prompted Jin to open his eyes. Through error messages running through his HUD, Jin forced himself to focus on his father’s countenance, twisted in fear and worry, but most importantly, there was life in Horobi’s eyes. Jin smiled. Finally, his dream had come true. His father had awakened.

He shifted in his father embrace and with great, agonising effort draped his arm around his father’s shoulders while his other hand cupped his father’s face, gently caressing his cheek, lifting the headband that covered the scars on the sides of his head.

‘’I̢̲ ̹͚h̞a̱ve͍̳ ͍͇̭̮̲a̼͙ ̫̟̣͘q̙̣̘̖̝̮͎u̵͔̝̞̱̗e͇s͈̦͙̮̲̱̬͠t̛̤̣̖͎ͅi̺̻̳̩̭̦̣o̴̦̖̘̪͈͎̱n͚̤̕ ̦͎f͘ơ͚̟̤̭̬̩̗r̻͓̤͙̳͇͡ ̨͉̳y̳o̙̫̰̤̻̜u̷͖̺̖̦̳ͅ.̳̥̭̗̤͈’’ Jin started. His voice had become distorted, if not for the fact it came out of his voice box he would never recognise it as his own.

‘’Save it for later, right now, just conserve your energy.’’ His father interrupted. He tried to keep his voice calm, but a shaky note managed to slip into his tone.

Jin shook his head. ‘’N̛̹̫̖o͖͙̗̲͎,̝͓̱̟̲̲̺ ̦͕̰̳̯I ̴̪n̛̘e̝e̟͖̣̝͖̯d͕ ̺̭͈͝t̮o̝̬͓͕ ̵͙̘͍̩hͅe̬̳̙̟a͙͓̥̰r̟̖̞̪̻ ̵̝̲̳͔̘̩y̸̜͇͉̞͓o̴̭̥̘̭u̶̝̪̠͉̮̦r̝̠̘̘ ̬͙̜̠a͡n̹͖̦̩̪͕̱s͍̥̝̹̤͡w̸̦̖̤ͅer̯͎ ̳̳͈̲̯̘n͝o͞w̝,͍̺̝͇̖̖ ̬͙̥̹̘ _p̳l̫̣͕͚̫e̝͔͓̼̹a͏͚̰̰ͅs͚̺̲̲̹̞̹e_.̺̣̜̝͈͈̖’’ He pleaded.

After a second of silence, his father finally gave a slow, reluctant nod.

‘’H̖̰a̼̭͇͉̺̻͝v͍̠̭e͙͙̳̙̫͟ͅ ͙̩̥y̲̥o̮u̲̥ͅ ̹̘̫͇̳̠e̫̼̭̮͇̳͘v̜̥̮̦̲͝e̢̲͙̞r͕͚̩͚…҉̤̞̩̤̤̠’’ Jin breathed out. ‘’’̬̝͢L̰̜͔̪̼ͅo͕͕͓̮̥̯̝v҉ę̙͈͍̖ ̗͙͎̦̝m̻͉͔͢e̟̬͚̪͎̝̳͞?͉̘’’

‘’Always,’’ Horobi answered. ‘’You are the only one I have ever loved, so hang on okay?’’ He pleaded. ‘’Do not leave me alone.’’

Relief washed over him, eased his physical agony somehow. ‘’I̸͓̞͉ ̨a͕͔m͏…̮̩͈̬̙̫͝ ͈̙͉̫̬̼̞s̟̣o̡͚̹̗̰̹̜ ̖̲g̵la̰̥̺͖͕ͅd̴̖͉̭ ͉̞̦̣̫̰͞t̥͚͉o͎̻̝̱ ̦̤̫̣̟͢ͅh͙̝̯̯͠e͙͔̜͕a͘r̤͎̮ ̱̳̗͙̖͞ͅt͙̻̦̤ͅh͕̳a͎͟ͅt̛̬̗̮͙.̶’’ Static noise distorted his HUD, making it hard for him to see his father’s face. Jin’s smile turned apologetic ‘’Bu̺t̛̠͖͓̯ ͓̰̱͡I҉̱̳̼̻ ̵͕̟̲͍a̙̺͇̘̝m̲̣̼̝͡ͅ ͉̣̭͓̤͖̲s̪o̳̤̙͓̥͖r͙̪̳̜͉̣̯r͙y̼̗…͓̰̙͓̥̞̩ ̯̠̙I̧̼͙̦ ̯͉͈͢c̙̖̲̼̤̼o̳̯̟u͇̫̹l̥̖͇̜͈͘d̲̞͍̬̰̭̻ n̼̰͘ͅo̬̻͓̗̰̻͖t̡ b̼͙e̵͖̮̞̰̳̻…̤̖̣̹͕͡ w̳̘̻̩̳̭͝i̜̼̦̕t̯̰͖͉h̵͚͔̹͙̮͇ ̬̹y͈͉͎̣̪o̯͚̬u̢̩̯̫͎̞ ͍a̱͜ͅn̥̣͈͔͙̟y—̯̼̝̘͔͔ͅ’’

‘’ _Jin!_ ’’

His father’s voice was the last thing he heard before his systems shutdown permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
